Nirvana Mob
The''' Nirvana Mob''' was founded in May 2006 by three evicted Xerus females, recently the Kalabari, and three Capricorn males, recently the Sagittarius. Sirius and Bakeneko established dominance. Dominant Pair At first Sirius established himself as the dominant male right away. Bekeneko became the dominant female a month later. They elad the group till mid 2010 when Bakeneko died and her daughter Trixie became the new dominant female. After Sirius died of diseas leaving Tego as the dominant male for a two months till he and all the adult males left the group allowing Doppleganger rovers to joined the group. Zircon became the dominant male. Current Members The Nirvana have 20 members as of February 2011. Trixie (VNVF012) Dominant Female Zircon (VDGM031)' Dominant Male' Topaz (VDGM030) Von Monroe (VDGM051) Jordan (VDGM054) Jeremy (VDGM060) Chad (VDHM061) Mikey (VDGM062) Kaya (VNVF032) Aba (VNVF040) Julia (VNVF042) Shania (VNVF044) Wilbert (VNVM045) Tab (VNVM046) General Rad (VNVM047) Velouette (VNVF048) VNVP049 VNVP050 VNVP051 VNVP052 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Nirvana. Bakeneko (VXUF028) Panzy (VXUF032) Snowshoe (VXUF33) Sirius (VCPM005) Pisces (VCPM008) Taurus (VCPM012) Tego (VNVM001) Katie (VNVF002) Hanna (VNVF003) Kesca (VNVF004) Marta (VNVM005) Frisca (VNVF006) Trika (VNVF007) Neko (VNVM008) Crage (VNVM009) Emeth (VNVM010) VNVP011 Trixie (VNVF012) Grigie (VNVM013) VNVP014 Anna (VNVF015) Lee (VNVF016) Marko (VNVM017) Dennis (VNVM018) Kelly (VNVF019) Kale (VNVM020) Kathrin (VNVF021) Justin (VNVM022) Max (VNVM023) Dylan (VNVM024) Miss Little Filly (VNVF025) VNVM026 Racheal (VNVF027) Brat (VNVM028) Shelly Melly (VNVF029) Johnson (VNVM030) Hank the Tank (VNVM031) Kaya (VNVF032) VNVP033 Sei (VNVM034) Ray (VNVM035) Addison (VNVM036) Cecila (VNVF037) Pablo (NVNM038) Fanni (VNVF039) Aba (VNVF040) Magium (VNVM041) Julia (VNVF042) Videl (VNVM043) Shania (VNVF044) Wilbert (VNVM045) Tab (VNVM046) General Rad (VNVM047) Velouette (VNVF048) VNVP049 VNVP050 VNVP051 VNVP052 Topaz (VDGM030) Zircon (VDGM031) Von Monroe (VDGM051) Jordan (VDGM054) Jeremy (VDGM060) Chad (VDHM061) Mikey (VDGM062) Rivals The Nirvana's main rivals at first were the Sagittarius Mob, but being way out numbers, the Nirvana moved away. They started to have encounters with a wild mob and the Doppelgangers and Umbra Mob. History May 2006: '''Bakeneko, Panzy and Snowshoe joined Sirius, Taurus and Pisces. Sirius became the dominant male. '''June 2006: Bakeneko became the dominant female. Panzy was pregnant. July 2006: '''Panzy gave birth to Tego, Katie and Hanna. '''August 2006: '''Bakeneko was pregnant. '''September 2006: '''Bakeneko gave birth to Kesca, Mart and Frisca. '''October 2006: Panzy and Snowshoe were pregnant. Taurus went roving. November 2006: '''Snowshoe gave birth to Trika, Neko, Crage and Emeth. Panzy aborted. '''Decemver 2006: Bakeneko was pregnant. Janaury 2007: '''Bakeneko and Panzy were pregnant. '''February 2007: '''Panzy lost her litter. Bakeneko aborted. One encounter with a wild mob. '''March 2007: '''Taurus and Pisces went roving. '''April 2007: '''Bakeneko was pregnant. Panzy and Snowshoe were evicted. '''May 2007: Bakeneko gave birth to VNVP011, Trixie, Grigie and VNVP014. June 2007: '''VNVP011 was predated. '''July 2007: '''VNVP014 disappeared after an encounter with a wild group. '''August 2007: '''Snowshoe was pregnant. Pisces, Taurus and Teko went rovign. '''September 2007: '''Snowshoe gave birth to Anna, Lee, Marko and Denis. '''October 2007: Bakeneko was pregnant. She evicted Panzy, Snowshoe and Katie November 2007: '''Bakeneko gave birth to Kelly, Kale and Kathrin. '''December 2007: '''Pisces, Taurus, Tego and Mart went roving. Snowshoe aborted. '''Janaury 2008: '''One encounter with Umbra. '''Febuary 2008: '''Bakeneko was pregnant. Panzy, Snowshoe, Katie, Hanna and Kesca were evicted. Two encounters with Umbra. '''March 2008. Bakeneko gave birth to Justin, Max and Dylan. One encounter with Umbra. April 2008: '''Taurus, Pisces, Tego, Mart, Neko, Crage and Emeth went roving. '''May 2008: '''Snowshoe aborted and Hanna was pregnant. One encounter with Umbra. '''June 208: '''Hanna aborted. Taurus went roving. Two encounters with Umbra. '''July 2008: '''Panzy was pregnant. One encounter with Umbra. '''August 2008: '''Panzy gave birth to Miss Little Filly, VNVM026, Racheal and Brat. Bakeneko aborted. '''September 2008: '''Bakeneko was pregnant. Panzy, Snowshoe, Katie, Hanna, Kesca and Frisca were evicted. '''October 2008: Bakeneko was pregnant. Panzy, Snowshoe, Katie, Hanna, Kesca, Frisca, Trika and Trixie were evicted. November 2008: '''Bakeneko gave birth to Shelly Melly, Johnson and Hank the Tank. '''December 2008: '''Panzy, Snowshoe, Kattie and Kesca left the group. '''Janaury 2009: Katie and Frisca lost there litters. February 2009: Pisces, Tauras, Tego, Mart, Neko, Crage, Emeth, Grigie, Marko and Dennis went roving. Two encounters with Umbra. March 2009: Bakeneko was pregnant. Pisces, Taurus, Mart and Crage left the group. April 2009: '''Bakeneko gave birth to Kaya, VNVP033, Sei and Ray. One encounter with Umbra. '''May 2009: Hanna, Frisca and Trika left the group. VNVP033 was predated. June 2009: '''Neko went roving. VNVM026 was predated. '''July 2009: '''Two encounters with Umbra. Neko and Emeth, Justin, Max, Dylan, went roving. '''August 2009: Anna was pregnant. Two encounters with Umbra. Tego, Neko, Emeth, Grigie, Marko, Dennis, Kale, Justin, Max, and Dylan went roving. September 2009: '''Anna lost her litter. Bakeneko was pregnant. Trixe, Anna, Lee, Kelly and Kathrin. '''October 2009: '''Bakeneko gave birth to Addison, Cecila, Pablo and Fanni. '''November 2009: '''Gus, Dryoid, Skawo, Dallas, Jasper and Wolf visited. Dryoid mated with Kathrin. '''December 2009: Kathrin was pregnant. Wolfgirl and Silver appeared. Tego, Neko, Emeth, Grigie, Marko, Dennis, Kale, Justin, Max and Dylan went roving. Janaury 2010: Kathrin gave birth to Ada, Magnium, Julia, Videl and Shania. February 2010: '''Bakeneko aborted. Neko, Emeth, Grigie, Marko, Dennis, Kale Justin, Max, Dylan, Jason and Hank the Tank went roving. '''March 2010: Neko, Emeth, Grigie, Marko, Dennis, Kale, Justin, Max, Dylan, Jason and Hank the Tank went roving. April 2010: '''Bakeneko was pregnant. One encounter with Umbra, Nirvana killed the pups in a burrow raid. Justrin was predated. '''May 2010: Bakenko gave birth to Wilbert, Tab, General Rad and Velouette. Gus, Skowa, Jasper, Dallas and Blade appeared. June 2010: '''Bakeneko died and Trixie became the new dominant female. Anna, Lee and Kelly aborted. Miss Little Filly was pregnant. '''July 2010: '''Miss Little Filly lost her litter. Kathrin was pregnant. Sirius, Neko, Kale, Dylan, Justin and Ray went roving. August 2010: Anna aborted. Kathrin lost her litter. Anna, Lee, Kelly, Kathrin and Racheal were evicted. Sirius, Tego, Neko, Grigie, Marko, Max, Dylan, Jason, Jonhson and Sei went roving. Emeth, Marko, Dennis, Hank the Tank and Ray left the group. '''September 2010: '''Trixie aborted. Racheal and Kaya were pregnant. Sirius, Tego, Neko, Grigie, Kale, Justin, Max, Dylan, Brat, Johnson and Sei went to roving. Anna, Lee, Kelly and Kathrin left the group. '''October 2010: '''Kaya was pregnant. Racheal aborted. Miss Little Filly, Cecila, and Fanni were evicted and left the group. '''November 2010: '''Kaya gave birth to VNVP049, VNVP050, VNVP051 and VNVP052. Racheal and Shelly Melly died. '''December 2010: Sirius died. Tego became the dominant male. Neko, Max, Kale, Justin and Jahnson left the group. Janaury 2011: Tego, Grigie, Dylan, Brat, Sei, Addison, Pablo and Mangium went roving. Two encounters with Dopplegangers. '''February 2011: '''Zircon, Topaz, Von Monroe, Jordan, Jemamy, Chand and Mikey joined the group. Zircon became the dominant male. Category:Meerkat Mobs